zoombinisfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Xaq
Welcome! Hi Xaq -- we're excited to have Zoombini Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hello, I was wondering if you are still an active administrator here? There has been a recent case of (multiple counts of) vandalism, by User:Xeniaslimey (also under ). I've said repeatedly to stop adding opinionated information to the Pizza Trolls and Shyler pages, but she does not listen and has now started making inappropriate, harassing comments towards myself. I suggest that she be blocked for a short while to stop her vandalism. I was also wondering if you would like some help administrating this wiki? I have quite a bit of experience and I feel like it would come in handy on this wiki, which could use a bit of a visual overhaul (as I have created a new logo and background, if you're interested). Thank you, Kida155 (talk) 15:15, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Response :Hi Kida, :I looked at some of what you're talking about and I suspect Xeniaslimey may be a kid, based on the kind of stuff she's saying (If it is indeed a she). Now, I think it would be easy for a kid to not understand the rules, and to resent another user who keeps deleting her stuff (she may not be looking at the page history to see your comments as to why you're deleting her stuff). She may not know she's doing anything wrong. :Especially since Zoombinis is a kids' game, I want kids to feel welcome here, and welcome to edit -- it's my hope that when they don't know what's appropriate to add, we can teach them in a peaceful way. So, if possible, I'd like to talk to her and see if I can't work out a peaceful solution without banning her. That being said, it may not be possible, but I'd at least like to try. (Even if it turns out not to be a kid, peaceful solutions are always best where possible). Hopefully it doesn't come to banning. We'll see. :By the way, could you give me some examples of the inappropriate comments towards you that you mentioned? :Anyway, as to the design of the site: I dunno, I'm kind of fond of Zoombiniville as a background! But why don't you send me the new background and logo you made, and I'll take a look at them? You can email them to Xaqimorp209@gmail.com. :As to admin-hood: hmm, maybe. I'll have to think about that and get back to you. Besides visual redesign, did you have any other plans for changes you would make as an admin? :Thanks, :Xaqimorp (talk) 21:25, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for getting back to me so quickly! I suspect she isn't a child, judging by the fact that she went as far as to post on my Facebook page (now gone as I had to ban her since she was posting on my wall repeatedly) about this (which is really creepy), and her profile doesn't appear to be that of a child. I'm not entirely certain. I linked the inappropriate comments in my previous message, but here they are again: (1), (2). ::I also wanted to add that while the game and wiki may be intended for children to read and learn, Wikia's Terms of Use state that "the Service is not intended for children under 13 years of age", meaning they cannot have an account or edit if they are not 13 or older. Meaning, if there is suspicion that this user is underage, it can be used as grounds for blocking them from the wiki. ::As for the site design and admin-ship points, I feel much more comfortable editing in an unlimited fashion, to be quite honest. I tend to clean up pages, make new templates and wiki CSS, as well as delete unnecessary pages (which is one of the reasons why I enjoy admin-ship, it makes it easier to keep vandals at bay and clean the wiki in general). If you need it, there are links to the wikis I work on displayed on my profile. I'll see if I can get the new background and such sent to you soon. c: ::Thanks again, Kida155 (talk) 22:03, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi again Kida, I left another message with her, since it seems like she hasn't responded to my previous message and is still edit-warring with you. If she gets back to me within the next few days, hopefully we can work some sort of peaceful solution. But, we'll see what happens. Don't forget to send me your alternative design images! Thanks, Xaqimorp (talk) 07:29, March 16, 2014 (UTC) More problems with Xenia Okay.. This situation is getting a little out of hand. User:Xeniaslimey/User:Xenia.franklin.9 continues to add opinionated information and cluttered-looking edits to certain pages on the wiki, insisting that Shyler is "cute", etc. (when he is a fictional tree stump in a children's game and wikis are supposed to be fact-based, not opinion-based). As I continue to correct her edits, and the pages, she's insulted me in her blog posts, calling me a "bitch" at least twice now. She also posted offensive messages on my wall, of which I believe the links can be found above. Now, this usually wouldn't be an issue or bother me in the least, but she's since tracked down and added me on my Facebook artists' page (I deleted her harassing comments), Twitter, Google+ (and TRIED to add my private google mail to message and harass me there, no doubt), and probably more, just to harass me about the edits I've made on this wiki. This is truly DISTURBING behavior, and her profiles on these sites leads me to believe that they are not as young as they might seem. It's confusing, because I don't know any grown adult who would act this way over a children's game. I don't think there's much you can do about this, but I do hope you're able to block her for an extended amount of time, since she doesn't listen to feedback about her edits, continues to make the same opinionated changes to the wiki, and repeatedly edit-wars and harasses me for editing. Thanks, Kida155 (talk) 09:44, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Response Very sorry to hear it. I've blocked her. Sorry I didn't deal with the matter sooner -- I've been distracted by other things and forgot about it, to be honest. Hopefully she'll stop bothering you now that she's blocked from the site, but who knows. Xaqimorp (talk) 08:08, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :It's alright! Thank you very much for solving the issue, I completely understand being distracted (I have been myself, as of late). She seems to have stopped bothering me for the time being; here's hoping she learns from her mistakes soon. Kida155 (talk) 00:08, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Even more issues with Xenia Hello, It's come to my attention that Xenia is now ban evading, and has started using a different account to get around her ban. User:Xenia.franklin.9 is the secondary one, and she's already created a blog post to harass me: User_blog:Xenia.franklin.9/Kida,_You're_A_Bitch! Hopefully this can be corrected as well. Thanks, Kida155 (talk) 01:23, June 23, 2014 (UTC) : Well, if she's going to ban evade, the least she can do is not do the same things again with the new account! Ah, well, she's banned again. : Xaqimorp (talk) 06:27, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Dear Xaq, now you can't block me anymore. ^ According to the above message, Xenia is STILL ban-evading and is now under the name of Scoobybay22. This is approaching very creepy, obsessive, intolerant behavior. Kida155 (talk) 16:14, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Some users Dude, you should really use your administrator/bureaucrat powers more often. They're there for a reason. This wiki has been getting several users who vandalize it. VeXJL (talk) 00:15, May 24, 2017 (UTC) : Can you be more specific as to what you're requesting? Xaq 07:24, May 24, 2017 (UTC)